In the past, hand held implements have long been used as vehicles for the conveyance of a written or graphical message. Typically this message was for the purpose of advertising or promotion, but in other instances, the message may have contained information which was important to the user, such as perhaps reference tables or other frequently used information. Once imprinted on the implement, however, the message became “cast in stone” and incapable of being updated, changed or otherwise modified. Additionally, for practicality, the implements must be preprinted and as such, specific quantities of implements so designated, manufactured or otherwise selected.
Hand held implements with graphical or advertising material imprinted on the barrel or body are well known to any consumer, as perhaps the most common business promotional hand out item. Others have attempted to distinguish their inventions from the conventional imprinted products, by essentially changing the location of format of imprinting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,577 to Abernathy discloses a secondary flag which sits atop the writing implement on a sleeve that extends upward from the cap. While that invention introduces a secondary element for locating the graphical content, its placement on an extension sleeve is highly susceptible to breakage and is clearly less desirable, as the flag is distracting, if not a hindrance to normal use of the implement.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,372 to Wang discloses a writing implement which includes a visual display within its barrel. While this invention may permit the user to selectively change the display, such a change is only accomplished through a change of the barrel, as the lighted image is contained therein.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,247, to Hsieh discloses a two piece pen clip wherein the user selects or options the invention with a specific design on one part of the clip. This invention, however, does not suit the need for a readily interchangeable graphics clip, as the inserts must be of a specific style and shape, and can only be constructed of a configuration to slide onto the first “U” shaped clip wires. As a result, the amount of material which may be located on the graphics portion is very small and there can be no immediate change of such information, as the particular piece must be fabricated so as to fit onto the clip.
What is needed in this field is a hand held implement which facilitates rapid change of available graphical information which may exist in a variety of formats. It would be quite advantageous if the invention could be mass produced with appropriate graphical or promotional materials later added at the whim of manufacturer or user. Such an invention should also include the capability to continually and immediately update the graphical material, for example, to provide a monthly calendar or similar information.